nerdiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Molly Penderghast
Molly Penderghast is a female human NPC in the Emeron campaign. Summary Molly is the mother of Froderik Penderghast and the wife of Walter Penderghast. She was arrested by the Crown and imprisoned with her family in Castle Finarte, but later freed by the Joined of Vesper. Background Molly Penderghast (nee Vaughn) was the daughter of a shepherd who lived outside of Emeron City. One day Molly and her father had come to a market day in The city and she met Walter Penderghast. She was struck by his awkward charm and his undeniable intelligence. The two fell in love and it was not long before Molly was pregnant. The two began their family and eventually Walter was able to save up enough to open his own bookbindery in the city after his employer retired. Walter and Molly ultimately ended up having seven children all of whom they struggled to support and encourage in their future endeavors. History On the 22nd of Griffon there was a massive explosion at Strade Hall caused when a trio of individuals summoned, bound and destroyed the avatar of Yotia. Unbeknownst to Molly this would have a massive effect on the life of her family. One of the pieces of Yotia's spirit lodged into the soul of Walter and transported him and six others who were now linked together to the nearby estate of Nuqwell. There were those out there who wished to snuff out these last vestiges of Yotia's avatar and they began to actively hunt Walter and the rest of the Joined of Yotia. Ignorant of this, Walter and the Joined of Yotia came to Emeron City to seek the assistance of Jon Sumnim and Jaymes Chickwood, both professors at the Emeron Wizard's College that he knew because Froderik had been a student there. While Walter and the Joined waited for the professor's findings, they were attacked in the Penderghast home by mysterious agents seeking them. The Joined barely managed to get away. Within a day or so a large contingent of the city watch invaded the Penderghast home and arrested everyone there, including Molly. She and the rest of her family were locked in Castle Finarte and had no idea where Walter had gone or if he was safe. Eventually the family was able to surmise that they had not managed to capture Walter and were holding the rest of the family to try to flush him out of hiding. Rescue On the 25th of Lion rescue came in the form of Froderik. He had evidently suffered a similar situation as Walter, though with a piece of Vesper's spirit rather than Yotia's. Regardless, those joined to Froderik and those Joined to Walter and combined forces and staged a jailbreak, freeing the Penderghasts from the dungeons of Castle Finarte. They fled the castle thorough a secret entrance to the sewers and regrouped in the Hemlock Tops Forest. Froderik revealed that sanctuary had been arranged for the Penderghasts in the Thorgain Kingdom and that travel had been arranged. Molly was heartbroken to learn that Froderik was not going to be coming with her, but she understood that Froderik had to tend to things with his new companions. Category:Emeron Category:Characters Category:NPCs